prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazushige Nosawa
|birth_place = Chiba, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |billed=Ichikawa City, Chiba, Japan |trainer=Negro Casas |resides = |debut=December 27, 1995 |retired= |}} Kazushige Nosawa (December 17, 1976) better known by his ring names NOSAWA and NOSAWA Rongai, is a Japanese freelance professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in All Japan Pro Wrestling and various independent promotions. Personal life NOSAWA is widely known for being a Juggalo, or a fan of the Insane Clown Posse. Among his many tattoos, he has the Wraith, a Dark Lotus cross, and the Hatchetman, which is the logo of Psychopathic Records. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated or kneeling opponent :*''Mi Amor de Mi Novia'' (Arm wrench inside cradle) :*''NOSAWA Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) :*Shining wizard *'Signature moves' :*DDT :*Dropkick, sometimes to the opponent's knees :*Fujiwara armbar :*Hurricanrana :*Superkick :*Twisting elbow drop *'Nicknames' :*"The Japanese Juggalo Sensation" *'Theme music' :*"Tilt-a-Whirl" by Insane Clown Posse (Japan) :*"Murder Rap" by Insane Clown Posse (Japan) :*"Dragula" by Rob Zombie (JCW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Minoru Suzuki (1) and Taka Michinoku (1) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Welterweight Championship (2 times) *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) :*DDT KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) :*DDT KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Takashi Sasaki :*UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) – with FUJITA and MAZADA *'El Dorado Wrestling' :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with MAZADA *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with MAZADA :*IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (1 time) - with MAZADA and TAKEMURA *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' :*JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' :*Arena Azteca Budokan Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Guerrero State Welterweight Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1976 births Category:1995 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Diamond Ring current roster Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling current roster Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Global Pro-Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo current roster Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Piledriver Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle-1 current roster Category:Living people Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:Mobius alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:Oudou alumni Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:UWAI Station alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni